Nas mãos de Draco
by Tyna Paradis
Summary: O perfume de lavanda puro em meu corpo, agora não se distingue do cheiro de sangue ou do cheiro de Draco.


**Nas mãos de Draco**

_Copyright_ © 2013 _by_ Tyna Paradis (T. F.)

**n/a:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, são criação da incrível J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Entro em meu quarto e ele está sentado em minha cama, curvado para frente, apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos. Está tudo silencioso, há apenas a luz de um abajur acesa e a escuridão me envolve como algo físico, petrificando cada músculo do meu corpo. E de repente não sei mais como respirar.

Lentamente ele ergue a cabeça em minha direção, seus olhos cinzas são como duas órbitas confusas, perdidas e vazias. Um sangue vivo corre de seu nariz em direção à boca, e suas mãos pálidas estão tingidas de rubro. Uma gota pinga de seu dedo direto no chão e ele a olha com desdém.

— Draco – chamo. Minha voz sai como um sussurro quase inaudível, quase morto.

Ele se levanta e começa a caminhar em minha direção, seus passos são firmes e silenciosos, tão silenciosos que ele parece flutuar. E a cada passo percebo seus olhos sempre fixos em mim.

— Está assustada – ele sussurra.

Tateio minha cintura procurando o bolço de uma calça jeans ou qualquer coisa parecida, sei que minha varinha estará lá, mas nunca a encontro. Estou usando apenas uma camisola azul de algodão e não há bolsos, varinha, nada.

Olho de soslaio para a mesinha perto da minha cama, minha varinha está lá, iluminada pela luz tênue do abajur ao lado. Minha garganta arde, e eu sinto gosto de bile na boca.

— Está com medo de mim, Granger? – ele pergunta limpando o sangue do nariz e da boca com a manga de seu blazer preto.

— Porque está aqui? – murmuro sentindo minha voz falhar.

Draco se aproxima mais. Estamos separados por apenas uma fina parede de ar, mas logo ela não existe mais, e nossa respiração se torna única – quente e pesada.

Respiro fundo, inalando o cheiro de sangue misturado ao suor e perfume de Draco. Com seus olhos frios sobre mim, ele engole em seco algumas vezes antes de dizer:

— Não vou machuca-la, Hermione. Apenas queria vê-la uma última vez antes... Antes que ele me mate.

— Porque tem sangue em suas mãos?

— Ah, isso? – ele diz com um quase sorriso, erguendo uma das mãos na altura dos olhos. — Pertence a um Comensal da Morte – anuncia com um esgar de triunfo-nojo.

Meu coração palpita depressa, errando algumas batidas tão ridículas que me sinto débil. _Ele tem sangue de Comensal da Morte nas mãos, Draco matou uma pessoa._

— Eu os traí – Draco diz, e há um tom estranho em sua voz, algo entre orgulho e medo. — Voldemort irá descobrir, pode demorar um pouco, mas eu sei que ele irá. E então eu estarei morto.

— Me diga o que aconteceu – peço tentando me manter firme, segura, e então percebo que não estou tentado fazer isso por mim, mas sim por ele. Estou tentando ser firme e segura para Draco Malfoy.

— Recebi ordens para matar um San... – ele faz uma pausa virando-se para se sentar na cama. — Para matar um Sangue-Ruim, e a única pessoa que veio em minha mente foi você, Granger.

Draco olha de mim para a madrugada fria e escura lá fora. Sigo seus olhos sentindo a aspereza de suas palavras e vejo as marcas de sangue feitas por suas mãos no parapeito e vidros da janela. Cuidadosamente fecho a porta e me aproximo para sentar ao seu lado.

— Voldemort sabia, ele sabia que era você, sem que eu dissesse – ele faz uma pausa e respira fundo. Eu faço o mesmo tentando manter no lugar as lágrimas que ameaçam cair. — Eu me recusei, – Draco sussurra encarando minha face. — Então ele, Voldemort, o mandou atrás de você. Eu o segui e o matei – um sorriso triste e sincero se desenha em sua boca. — Nós duelamos, e a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar era em não deixa-lo chegar até você. Então me lembrei do feitiço que Potter lançou em mim uma vez "Sectumsempra". Eu o lancei, chequei seus sinais vitais. Ele sangrou até a morte. Então aparatei até aqui.

Sinto o ar preso em meus pulmões e tudo o que consigo fazer é olhar em seus olhos e encarar imóvel sua profundidade cinza que me remete perfeitamente ao céu triste e sombrio de Londres em um dia de chuva.

— Jamais a machucaria ou permitiria que a machucassem – ele continua. — Eu preciso de você, Hermione. Eu realmente preciso... Eu amo...

Draco me olha suplicante, tem uma lágrima queimando atrás de seus olhos pedindo para sair. Eu não a vejo, mas eu sei que ela está lá, porque algo queima em minha garganta também. Estamos ambos lutando agora, em silêncio.

Não vejo quando sua mão se move, apenas a sinto húmida e fria contra minha pele quando ele coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. E eu estremeço. Estremeço por seu toque, por seu hálito quente, pela proximidade, por suas palavras.

Exalo o ar preso sentindo seus dedos percorrerem minha bochecha, sentindo-os desenhar a linha da mandíbula e morrerem em minha boca. E tudo o que mais desejo agora é me lançar em seus braços enquanto seus olhos me estudam.

Draco enfrentou Voldemort por mim, ele matou um Comensal da Morte por minha causa. Ele me salvou porque precisa de mim, porque me ama.

— Só preciso que me queira também, – ele sussurra encostando o nariz em meu queixo. — e então eu vou ficar bem. E então tudo fica bonito de novo.

Seu polegar roça em meu pescoço e sinto o sangue impregnando minha pele. As lágrimas que eu antes tentava impedir, agora rolam de meus olhos enuviando minha visão. Fecho os olhos e escorrego minha mão para trás da nuca de Draco, fechando-a em seu cabelo loiro. É a primeira vez que ouso tocá-lo.

Draco direciona um beijo em meu pescoço, correndo os lábios até meu ombro nu, sussurrando meu nome suplicante como uma criança impotente. Minha mão continua fechada em seu cabelo enquanto ele inala meu cheiro. O perfume de lavanda puro em meu corpo, agora não se distingue do cheiro de sangue ou do cheiro de Draco.

Somos um só. Posso sentir seu desejo pulsante assim como sei que ele pode sentir o meu. Sua boca se une a minha e sua língua procura desesperada por uma passagem. Eu entreabro meus lábios e nós imergimos em um beijo cheio de paixão, fome e desejo.

Draco me puxa para seu colo enrolando a mão em meu cabelo e então começa mais uma sessão de beijos em meu pescoço, fazendo pressão com os lábios. E eu sei que deixará marcas, elas estarão lá quando eu acordar, mas eu não me importo.

Enquanto ele despe seu blazer escuro, suas mãos empurram meu corpo em direção ao colchão. Não protesto, apenas me deito. Draco sabe que eu não o negarei nada - não por compaixão ou gratidão, mas por amor.

Não demora muito para que eu sinta o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu. Não tenho como fugir, simplesmente não quero fugir.

Ele corre a mão quente em minha coxa e eu tremo. Não é proposital, apenas não posso evitar fazê-lo. Então sussurro seu nome sentindo como se minha vida estivesse prestes a se romper sob seu toque. Tão rápido, tão fácil quanto uma fina parede de ar.

FIM.

* * *

**N/A: A relação Draco e Hermione é uma das mais doces e conturbadas que já vi. Eu simplesmente amo esse ship. E esses dias tive coragem para escrever algo sobre ele.**

**Aqui, Draco que sempre destratou Hermione por não ter sangue puro, agora se vê apaixonado por ela. O que é compreensível porque Hermione não é apenas inteligente, mas bonita, feminina e atraente a sua maneira.**

**Draco por sua vez é orgulhoso, prepotente, perigoso e seu atrativo se dá justamente por isso. Os opostos se atraem, é o que todos (ou a maioria) acreditam. E eu gosto de pensar assim, adoro o contrate que essa oposição causa. É lindo!**

**Essa é minha primeira Fanfic Dramione intitulada e nela tentei retratar um Draco vulnerável, mas sem perder sua altivez, claro. Gosto da ideia de Draco se arriscar por amor, acho que isso o deixa mais humano, mais acessível. Hermione por sua vez é a mesma, com sua abnegação e sabedoria incrível.**

**O legal é que o amor que ela sente por Draco a deixa um pouco irracional, mas não inconsequente por completo. Ela sabe o que quer, sabe dos riscos. Gosto de pensar em Hermione como alguém calculista, dona de si.**

**Dramione é fresco, tóxico, perigoso, sexy e apaixonante. É o que somente Dramione sabe ser. **

**Adoraria que deixassem reviews, é muito importante pra mim a opinião de vocês. Critiquem, elogiem, estejam à vontade. E se a acharem digna disso, indiquem-na para outras pessoas.**

**Muito obrigado por ler. Abraços e até a próxima!**

**Tyna Paradis.**


End file.
